project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Skitty Line/ORAS
Skitty may only be found on Route 116 in the wild. A Spinda may also be traded for a Skitty in Fortree City. A Moon Stone is available in Meteor Falls. Further Moon Stones may be obtained: through Pickup from level 41 onwards, at the Inverse Battle Stop with a score of 7 to 9, through the Drag Down Hydreigon Super Training, and can also be held by wild Lunatone and Clefairy. For a Pokémon so rare, with such a common typing and a relatively late evolution, Skitty sure has a low base stat total, being outclassed by the much more easily available Linoone in almost every single stat. Not only that, Linoone also evolves sooner and gets good moves faster. There is no redeeming factor in the special assets Delcatty can boast, either, as they are all poorly supported by its low Special Attack. Delcatty's stats are all average at best and bad at worst, and on top of that, half of non-DexNav kittens now have Normalize, an ability that completely erases any semblance of uselfuness from their existence. So why would one want a Skitty on their team? Possible reasons include being challenged, being mentally challenged, and being masochistic. In the event of Normalize, believable options are restricted to the last two, as any perfectly sane individual would be appropriately skittish about making one such decision. Important Matchups * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Skitty is thoroughly disadvantaged in this matchup, taking far more damage from Rock Tomb than it can deal with Disarming Voice, particularly if Skitty has Normalize. Attract is also unlikely to work, as most Skitty are female, and so are Roxanne's Pokémon. Only a male Skitty with Attract and Sing has hopes of coming out victorious from the matchup, and only with a significant amount of luck. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Skitty should not be participating in this battle. Even though non-Normalize specimens can boast a super effective Disarming Voice against Brawly's Pokémon, both of them 2HKO Skitty effortlessly, and a five-hit Arm Thrust from Makuhita may even one-shot. * Rival (Route 110): Skitty is at odds with Shroomish; while Tackle is more powerful than Mega Drain, Shroomish has Leech Seed as well as Stun Spore, and can make a paralysed Skitty flinch with Headbutt. Tackle 3HKOs Slugma, but Wailmer's Water Pulse is comparatively too powerful. Grovyle, Combusken and Marshtomp all beat Skitty with their respective STAB moves, and must be avoided. * Wally (Mauville City): Skitty's Tackle is an average 2HKO against Ralts, whose moves do not do much damage. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Skitty's substantial lack of coverage is a serious issue in this fight, as its only STAB is resisted and it knows no moves that can hit any of Wattson's Pokémon for neutral damage, except Voltorb. Feint Attack is available if Skitty's level is a little higher than Wattson's Pokémon, but still thoroughly insufficient to deal with them. Even Voltorb, the least threatening one, 3HKOs with Volt Switch; Skitty should not fight here at all. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): Skitty is too weak to beat any of Tabitha's Pokémon. It can 2HKO Carvanha with Secret Power, but this is only possible if Carvanha does not use Swagger against it, as the combination of Swagger and Assurance easily kills Skitty. * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): Skitty is not strong enough to beat Tabitha's Pokémon, but can manage victory against Shelly with Dig and Secret Power, which respectively 3HKO Grimer and 2HKO Carvanha. Delcatty's Strength averagely 3HKOs Koffing and 2HKOs Numel and Carvanha, whereas Dig once again 2HKOs Grimer. In order for Dig to 2HKO, Skitty or Delcatty must have an ability other than Normalize. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Skitty is drastically outpowered by all of Maxie's or Archie's Pokémon. Delcatty may manage to win against Mightyena, but only if it knows Wake-Up Slap and Mightyena uses Swagger at least once; Delcatty must also be healed from confusion and keep the Attack boost. After Intimidate, Wake-Up Slap is a guaranteed 3HKO, but reaches 2HKO range if Swagger is used once. If Mightyena does not use Swagger, Delcatty can still beat it, though it needs to switch out and negate the Attack nerf before fighting Golbat; Strength can only 3HKO if Delcatty's Attack is not lowered, and Golbat's Wing Attack is a 4HKO. Camerupt beats Delcatty, but Sharpedo can be beaten with a 2HKO Wake-Up Slap if Delcatty is healed in the meantime, as it needs the best part of its health bar to survive two Assurances from Sharpedo. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Delcatty's Strength 2HKOs Slugma and Numel, but Torkoal is too strong for Delcatty to beat, as it can 2HKO with Overheat even after the Special Attack drop. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Both of the Slaking are stronger than Delcatty by several orders of magnitude, though Delcatty can 3HKO Vigoroth with Wake-Up Slap; it will only win the matchup if it switches in after the first turn, however, as a KO-boosted Retaliate will turn the matchup upside down. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Delcatty cannot fight against Courtney until Camerupt is defeated, as it represents too big a threat to Delcatty to be beaten; Koffing can be 3HKOed with Strength, and so can Grimer. Against Matt, Delcatty should beat Sharpedo first, as it deals more damage and can also incapacitate Delcatty with Swagger. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Delcatty should not approach Camerupt, which easily 2HKOs with Earth Power, but can 2HKO Sharpedo with Wake-Up Slap or Thunderbolt if it manages to break through the likely Swagger-induced confusion; after Swagger, Wake-Up Slap OHKOs. * Rival (Route 119): Delcatty's Strength 3HKOs Shroomish and 2HKOs Slugma, whereas Wailmer is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt. Grovyle may be 2-3HKOed by Strength, though its Leaf Blade is also a 3HKO, so only Delcatty who are able to 2HKO will win; fighting against Combusken or Marshtomp would be too dangerous: the former can Double Kick Delcatty into oblivion, the latter knows Bide and Delcatty's best is a possible 3HKO, which is not enough to avoid the enemy move. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Delcatty 2HKOs Swellow with Thunderbolt, if it can get past Swellow's likely Double Teams; Charge Beam and Thunderbolt will also 2HKO if used in succession, but only if the Special Attack boost from Charge Beam is triggered. Thunderbolt also 1-2HKOs Pelipper, with or without the Special Attack boost; Skarmory is 1-2HKOed by Thunderbolt starting at +2, and can be 2-3HKOed even without boosts. Altaria 3-4HKOs with Earthquake; Delcatty can beat it with either Hidden Power Ice, a 3HKO, or another super effective Hidden Power, which will 3HKO starting at +2 in Special Attack. Delcatty may also want to get to +1 (Ice-type) or +3 (other types) for the 2HKO, in order to prevent Altaria from stalling with Roost. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Camerupt beats Delcatty with Earth Power, while Sharpedo gets 2HKOed by Wake-Up Slap or Thunderbolt. * Rival (Lilycove City): Swellow can be 2HKOed with Thunderbolt, if Delcatty manages to hit through its Double Teams. Delcatty's Thunderbolt can also 3HKO Wailord, dealing just enough damage to downpower its Water Spout to an acceptable damage output; however, Wailord knows Amnesia as well, which quickly renders Thunderbolt powerless. Delcatty is also outpowered by Breloom, Magcargo and Blaziken, all of which have moves that are far more powerful than Delcatty's; among the starters, Sceptile is 3HKOable with Strength, whereas Swampert can be 2-3KOed with Grass Knot, but will 2HKO with Muddy Water if Grass Knot fails to do so. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Delcatty's Wake-Up Slap or Thunderbolt 2HKOs Sharpedo; Camerupt no longer has Earth Power, and can be 3-4HKOed with Strength. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Although Delcatty's Grass Knot can 2-3HKO Solrock and 3HKO Lunatone, not only Lunatone's Psychic is a 2HKO, it can also boost its Special Attack with Calm Mind and/or put the enemy to sleep with Hypnosis. Calm Mind is troublesome, since it also reduces the damage dealt with Grass Knot. If Delcatty must fight in this battle, it needs a battle partner that can hit Lunatone physically, and hopefully KO it on the first turn (after Delcatty's move); Solrock is less threatening, and should be left for last unless Delcatty's battle partner is very weak to Rock Slide and/or Solar Beam. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Delcatty's Return 2-3HKOs Mightyena, but every single other Pokémon on both teams overpowers it: Crobat is faster and hits harder than Thunderbolt with Acrobatics, Muk and Weezing can both 2HKO, Mega Camerupt's Curse will quickly render Return useless and Mega Sharpedo nearly one-shots with Crunch. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): Primal Groudon's Precipice Blades is an OHKO from full health. Delcatty should not approach it. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Primal Kyogre's Origin Pulse is an OHKO from full health. Delcatty should not approach it. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Delcatty can solo the gym by setting up Calm Minds in front of Luvdisc, keeping healed from confusion and/or attraction as needed. Luvdisc, Sealeo and Seaking are OHKOed by Thunderbolt at +6, whereas Whiscash is OHKOed by Grass Knot. Milotic is 1-2HKOed by Grass Knot, but its Hydro Pump damage is trivial when Delcatty's Special Defense is maxed out. * Wally (Victory Road): A Delcatty with Calm Mind can set up against Altaria; at +3 Special Attack, Ice Beam OHKOs Altaria and Roserade as well as 2HKOing the enemy Delcatty, and Magneton can be 2HKOed with Shadow Ball. Mega Gallade's Close Combat makes Delcatty cower in fear. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Delcatty may manage to win if it sets up at least two Calm Minds against Mightyena; Thunderbolt will then OHKO Sharpedo, Ice Beam will OHKO Shiftry and Cacturne, and either move will 2HKO Mightyena and Absol. It should be noted that Mightyena can get in the way of Delcatty's setups with Swagger, while Sharpedo may outspeed and Crunch it, taking away over half of its health. Fighting Sidney with Delcatty is doable, but dangerous. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Delcatty can 3HKO the lead Dusclops with Shadow Ball, but should not attempt to set up against it, as Dusclops has both Confuse Ray and Curse. The move also 2HKOs both of the Banette; Delcatty may potentially beat Sableye with Thunderbolt or Ice Beam, but both of these moves as well as Sableye's Foul Play are an average 3-4HKO, making it risky for Delcatty whose Attack is higher than their Defense. If still healthy, Delcatty can also 3-4HKO Dusknoir, which can at best only 4HKO with any of its elemental punches. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Although Glalie's Crunch is relatively weak, Glalie knows Light Screen, which can easily get in the way of Delcatty setting up Calm Minds. If Delcatty manages to keep the setup at +3 or higher and have Light Screen wear off just before knocking out Glalie, it can 2HKO the two Glalie with Thunderbolt, and OHKO the two Froslass with Shadow Ball. Since all of them except the first Glalie have special moves, they will not deal much damage after three or more Special Defense boosts. Walrein is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt at +3, but can also be OHKOed from +5 onwards. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Delcatty's Ice Beam can OHKO Altaria, the two Flygon, and Salamence after just one Calm Mind. However, Delcatty is unlikely to be able to fight all of them, since they all outspeed and deal massive damage with their moves; Salamence's Dragon Rush can take away up to around 80% of Delcatty's health. In addition, Kingdra will put a stop to Delcatty's sweeping unless the fight becomes a Calm Mind healing war, and even in that case, Kingdra's Sniper easily breaks through Delcatty's boosts in a single critical hit. Overall, Delcatty is dangerous to use for more than two Pokémon here. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Delcatty can manage only one Calm Mind against Skarmory, whose Steel Wing is a 3HKO, unless constantly healed. If there are no healing limitations, Delcatty can instead set up all the way to +6, take down Skarmory with Thunderbolt and Claydol and Cradily with Ice Beam. Aggron and Armaldo are 2HKOed by Thunderbolt, but will also 2HKO with Iron Tail and Rock Blast respectively; none of these Pokémon can be fought anywhere below +6 in Special Attack, either, as they would otherwise be overwhelming for Delcatty. Delcatty should also not fight Mega Metagross under any circumstance. * Post-Game: Delcatty is still alive? Really? Moves At its earliest possible capture level, Skitty's initial moveset is Growl, Tail Whip, Tackle and Foresight. Normalize Skitty may or may not keep Foresight for the long term, depending on whether they must fight Ghost-types with it or not; Skitty with any other ability will only need Tackle, and potentially Growl and/or Tail Whip but only in the short term. At level 7, Skitty learns Sing, useful for catching, but unreliable in battle. It then gets Attract at level 10; while not entirely reliable, due to being usable only against opposite-gendered Pokémon, Attract is a good move to have, especially since Skitty's early game coverage is lacking. Disarming Voice comes at level 13; any Skitty without Normalize should learn it for short-term coverage. Double Slap comes at level 16 instead, but its average base power is only marginally better than Tackle and Double Slap is inaccurate, so it should not be used. Copycat, at level 19, will generally be redundant, due to most Pokémon resisting their own STABs. At level 22 Skitty gets Feint Attack, which is quite good due to its accuracy and coverage; Normalize Skitty will not get coverage, but a physical equivalent of Swift instead, which is still an upgrade to Tackle. Charm is accessible at level 25; not entirely bad, but it will not save Skitty or Delcatty from critical hits. Wake-Up Slap, at level 28, is likely one of the best moves the line can learn by level; Skitty should preferably be evolved right after it gains access to it, unless its ability is Normalize, in which case Wake-Up Slap will be just another move. Ignore Assist at level 31; at level 34, if Skitty is still unevolved, it will learn Covet, not great as far as base power goes, but useful to rack up items. Heal Bell comes at level 37; the move in itself may be useful in runs that impose limits on healing items or forbids them altogether, but Delcatty's frail stats make it a poor cleric. At level 40, Skitty learns the only level-up STAB move that outpowers any other Normal move other than Hyper Beam and Giga Impact: Double-Edge. However, due to the relatively low base HP, Double-Edge is likely to cause more damage than it is worth, and Return will generally be preferable. Captivate, at level 43, is entirely useless; Play Rough, at level 46, is a good move to have against Dragon-types, but Skitty is unlikely to stay unevolved and survive for that long. Delcatty's only level-up moves are at level 1: Fake Out, Attract, Sing, and Double Slap. Like most "generic" Normal-types, Delcatty has access to a plethora of TM moves. Return is a must on any Delcatty, as it is the most powerful STAB move without drawbacks that it can learn; Strength may also be taught on a temporary basis, before the Return TM becomes available. Dig provides good short term coverage against Flannery, and Wild Charge works fairly well against Water-types and Flying-types. Delcatty also has multiple special options: Calm Mind can be used to boost its otherwise very mediocre special stats, until it can sweep with Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball and Grass Knot; Delcatty will generally favour the first two over the others, due to their good combined coverage, and then keep Shadow Ball or Grass Knot as its third offensive move in a special setup set. Charge Beam can be used as an alternative to Calm Mind; it also allows Delcatty to keep both Ghost and Grass coverage at hand. Shortly after capture, Skitty will get a power boost from Echoed Voice as well, which achieves better damage output than Tackle after two turns; however, the low initial base power of the move makes it less than usable in the long run. Delcatty can also learn Thunder Wave for general team support. DexNav Skitty get an extra helping of defensive options via Cosmic Power, and can also pass their boosts with Baton Pass. They can have Wish as well, though the move is largely ineffective, due to Delcatty's low base HP. Further physical coverage comes in the form of Sucker Punch and Zen Headbutt; another possible notable combination is Fake Out and Last Resort, a two-move set that maximises Delcatty's offensive power. Recommended movesets: ''Special setup: Charge Beam / Calm Mind, Ice Beam, and any two between Thunderbolt / Shadow Ball / Grass Knot'' ''Physical: Thunder Wave, Return, Play Rough, Wake-Up Slap'' ''Normalize pseudo-stall: Thunder Wave, Attract, Charm / Charge Beam, Return'' Recommended Teammates * Pokémon that are good against Fighting-types: Delcatty's only weakness is a big one, and needs to be covered properly. The best Fighting-type counters found in Hoenn are usually Psychic- or Fairy-types, though a number of Flying-types - especially the ones that are not Normal/Flying - also cover this role very well. Some Ghost-types are available, too. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pelipper, Gardevoir, Alakazam, Gyarados, Azumarill, Crobat, Medicham, Weezing, Grumpig, Altaria, Claydol, Starmie, Dusknoir, Xatu, Froslass * Physical tanks: Delcatty is not exactly physically sturdy, so it needs support in this department. Physical tanks that are paired with Delcatty on a team should preferably not be weak to Fighting, since the weakness would overlap with Delcatty's own. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Pelipper, Azumarill, Swalot, Torkoal, Weezing, Sandslash, Skarmory, Claydol, Donphan, Metagross * Special tanks: Delcatty's Special Defense is even lower than its Defense. While Calm Mind exists, Delcatty rarely finds room to use it up to a point where its special sturdiness becomes remarkable. It is appropriate to have a dedicated special wall for all of the aforementioned cases; said wall should also not be weak to Fighting. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Ludicolo, Gardevoir, Gallade, Gyarados, Azumarill, Tentacruel, Vileplume, Muk, Grumpig, Altaria, Claydol, Milotic, Ninetales * Fast hitters: While Delcatty's Speed is not terrible, it is also nothing special; it will outspeed sometimes, and sometimes not. On occasion, however, hitting before the opponent is crucial to ensure victory; at least one Pokémon on the team must be able to deliver hits fast. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Alakazam, Crobat, Manectric, Starmie Other Skitty's stats Delcatty's stats * What Nature do I want? It will hardly matter, since Delcatty's stats are mediocre all across the board. Defense and Special Defense are the most disposable, though, so natures such as Lonely, Mild, Naughty and Rash will be slightly better than others. * Which Ability do I want? For the love of Arceus, anything but Normalize. Delcatty is already bad as is. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? After learning Wake-Up Slap is a good time to evolve. The Moon Stone becomes available shortly before then, on average, and this will permit Skitty to become a Delcatty just before Flannery. In the mid-game, Delcatty can do some work, though its strength peters out quickly as the story progresses. * How good is the Skitty line in a Nuzlocke? Delcatty is fairly bad. For a generic Normal-type, it does its job poorly, and gets outclassed by the very common Linoone under every single point of view, as well as other Normal-types in multiple ways. There is no reason to pick Delcatty over another Pokémon; everything it can do, other species can do better. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire